


The Only Exception

by SilverSophee



Series: A Wolfstar Story [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dancing, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSophee/pseuds/SilverSophee
Summary: they're finally together
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A Wolfstar Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038099
Kudos: 1





	The Only Exception

_ Check yes Juliet are you with me rain is falling down on the sidewalk I won’t go until you come outside _

Remus called Sirius’s name from outside the dorm room door

_ Check yes Juliet kill the limbo I’ll keep tossing rocks at your window there’s no turning back for us tonight _

‘We’re gonna be late’ he shouted

_ Lace up your shoes here’s how we do _

‘Two minutes’ Sirius called ‘I’m working on my hair’

_ Run baby run _

‘Your hairs fine’

_ Don’t ever look back they’ll tear us apart if we give them the chance _

‘Ok let’s go’

_ Don’t sell your heart don’t say we’re not meant to be _

Sirius took Remus’s hand and they walked out of the room 

_ Run baby run forever we’ll be  _

Down to the foyer 

_ you and me _

They looked in each other’s eyes, smiled and stepped into the ballroom for a night of dancing 

* * *

_ Check yes Juliet I’ll be waiting wishing wanting yours for the taking just sneak out and don’t tell a soul goodbye _

The night was slowing down and Sirius and Remus were outside

_ Check yes Juliet here’s the countdown 3-2-1 you’ll fall in my arms now they can change the locks don’t let them change your mind _

Just sitting beneath the tree by the lake Sirius laying his head on Remus’s lap

_ Lace up your shoes _

Remus played with Sirius’s hair 

_ Here’s how we do _

Sirius closed his eyes and let out a sigh

_ Run baby run don’t ever look back they’ll tear us apart if you give them the chance _

‘Why aren’t we ok’ Remus asked earning a confused look from Sirius

_ Don’t sell your heart don’t say we’re not meant to be  _

‘People are jerks’ Sirius replied ‘they always have been and always will be’

_ Run baby run forever we’ll be _

‘I love you’

_ You and me _

‘I love you too’

* * *

_ We’re flying through the night flying through the night _

Sirius jumped up ‘tag your it’ he said and ran across the grounds

_ Way up high _

‘Asshole!’ Remus shouted and chased after him

_ The view from here is getting better with you by my side _

Sirius looked back, Remus was gaining on him

_ Run baby run don’t ever look back they’ll tear us apart if we give them the chance _

Remus tried to grab his shirt but ended up falling on Sirius knocking him over

_ Don’t sell your heart don’t say we’re not meant to be _

Sirius turned over underneath him

_ Run baby run _

Their breaths mixed

_ Forever we’ll be _

Silver eyes staring into golden brown ones

_ You and me _

They’re lips connected in a soft kiss


End file.
